Ultraviolet Light
by irishhair
Summary: She wasn't always called Ultra.... The story of how she met Neon. Neon/Ultra femmeslash


Her name hadn't always been Ultra. Well obviously it hadn't, her parents hadn't handed her to the vicar and informed him that they were calling their baby girl Ultra. She used to be Violet. Ultraviolet, get it? Yeah, so it's not that clever, so what? It was a good electro name, and besides, Neon had given it to her. She always kept everything that Neon gave her, from shiny pebbles to half used lipsticks.

*

She was frightening and beautiful. The first time she saw her, she was kicking a scene boy in the balls and pushing a knife against his neck, whispering softly in his ear all the while. Apparently he'd wanted to buy her a drink. She couldn't stop staring at her. The small, dark haired girl walked up to her scowling and pushed her square in the chest.

"What you lookin' at?" she spat.

"Nothing," Violet looked at her boots, shrinking, shy little thing that she was back then.

She grabbed her tit and twisted it painfully. Violet gasped slightly and felt her clit throb between her thighs.

"Don't you fuck with me, you blonde bitch," the girl said and squeezed her breast harder.

"I didn't mean it," Violet whimpered as she pushed her against the wall of the club.

She felt the shorter girl press up against her and force a leg between her thighs. She kissed her aggressively, more to show dominance than anything else. Violet's traitorous tongue snuck out of her mouth and pressed gently against the strange girl's hard lips. She pulled away and slapped her in the face.

"Do you fancy me or something?" she demanded.

Violet blushed and looked down awkwardly and nodded. The sound of laughter reached her ears and she looked up shyly.

"Come on then." started to pull her towards the toilets and she followed, drawn hopelessly by the electro girl's almost magnetic pull.

They slipped into a cubicle together and she was pushed against the wall again.

"Wh-what's your name?" Violet stammered as a set of sharp teeth dug into her neck.

"What's it to you?" was murmured into her skin, the words vibrating along her throat, "S'Neon, alright?"

"Neon," she repeated, "Oh, oh! Neon!"

She continued to chant it like a mantra as her pants were pushed to one side and Neon thrust three fingers roughly inside her and rubbed her clit with her thumb. Her inner walls clenched around the fingers and her vagina burned with pain at being stretched so wide open and it was so so good.

"You've got such a tight little twat," Neon growled fiercely and bit down on her knobbly shoulder, "You love my fingers up your cunt, don't you?"

"Yes! Yes!" she replied breathlessly.

The thumb on her pulsing clitoris doubled it's speed and changed direction abruptly and the fingers deep inside her twisted in a way that touched her just _so _and she was coming, coming. Falling apart in a bathroom stall, knees buckling and being held up by a woman several inches shorter than her. They kissed lazily as she basked in the heady afterglow, surprisingly gently after all the earlier rough play.

Neon put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her softly but irresistibly onto her knees and started pulling down her tight jeans.

Shy little Violet found herself face to face with a wiry bush of dark pubic curls and a sweet cleft slightly opened, revealing a hint of slick inner lips. She reached out tentatively and spread Neon further open with her long, thin hands.

She felt Neon's hand at the back of her head pulling her closer, until her face was mashing against her soft, wet flesh. She licked up and down the slit a few times, before pulling the labia into the firm suction of her mouth and rubbing the clitoral hood while she suckled them. She released them with a soft pop and licked over the opening of Neon's vagina and dipped her tongue into it several times. She returned her attention to the clit and flicked her tongue over it once, twice, three times, before sucking it gently and then harder as Neon bucked and fucked her face.

There were juices running down her chin and she could hardly breath, but still she eagerly pushed her face further into that warm, wet furrow.

"I don't know your name neither," Neon said, panting and gyrating above her head.

"Violet," she replied, speaking directly to the vagina.

"That's rubbish," Neon said dismissively, "Makes you sound all timid. I'll call you Ultraviolet. Or just Ultra, that's well hard."

With that, Neon bucked once more into Ultra's mouth and came loudly, baptising her anew. Ultra looked up with come on her chin and grinned widely. She stood up and stuck a hand underneath Neon's shirt and groped her unfettered tits, while licking her collarbone.

*

They went home to Violet's flat, which soon became _their _flat, Neon and Ultra's. They met Johnny Two Hats three months later and formed Kraftwerk Orange, neither of them overly fussed that they'd never played before. Sometimes when Ultra was tired, after a long night gigging and dancing and getting wasted on alcopops, Violet would come out of hiding and smile shyly at the beautiful, furious girl dancing beside her, hardly believing that she got to go home with her and make love to her (Violet would think of it as making love, though Ultra would insist that it was fucking). Neon loved them both.


End file.
